


Eien Ni

by thblackflame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain always reminds him of that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eien Ni

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – Prt teh 1st: For Remmy~! Happy Birthday~!

It was raining that day. It wasn’t this dismal drizzle back then like it was today. It had been a microburst that happened occasionally, but it seemed like no matter the kind, the rain always reminded him of that day. A day he secretly wished he could go back to and fix. That day on the beach when they had been caught in a sudden rain and played and Sora cried.

Riku brushed the stray silver bangs out of his eyes as he looked up at the sky from his window. It didn’t look like the rain was going to let up anytime soon. He idly wondered where Sora was right now. Was he looking up at the same sky, watching the same rain? Was he wondering where Riku was?

_Just shut up, Sora! Just go away! I don’t want to deal with your crap anymore!_

Aquamarine eyes flutterd closed as he tried not to see the hurt in those ocean blue eyes. His stomach turned over as his mind played the scene over again for him. The slow tear that Sora had hastily brushed away. The way Sora had closed his eyes and smiled. How his lips had trembled as they stretched into that sad parody of Sora’s usual unabashed joy.

_Hey. It’s cool. I’m just gonna go now._

Riku covered his face with his hands as his own eyes stung. It had been years. _Years_ since Sora had run off, leaving the silver haired boy standing in the rain, his hand outstretched, words of apology dead on his lips. Why couldn’t he have just caught Sora and apologized right then? 

Because Sora was worried about him.

That was what had done it. Sora always worried about him. No matter what he tried, how he hid it away from everyone else, or how strong he appeared to be, Sora always saw through him; he always worried about Riku. For some reason that day, it had just gotten to Riku. It was so stupid. So _stupid_ of him to get upset because Sora was worried about him. He should have been happy that Sora cared so much, but all he could think at the time was that Sora worried too much and that he needed to knock it off.

Looking back on it, years later, he realized that what upset him was that he couldn’t be stronger so that Sora wouldn’t have to worry. He got angry with himself when Sora worried about him because it meant that he wasn’t strong enough to protect Sora from all that dark that was in his heart.

Riku snorted at his own melodrama. What kind of ‘dark’ did a teenager even have? Angst was a better descriptor. Not even unique angst. Just the same old angst that any teenager had, but it had seemed like such a big deal, back then. And then, he had said those words…

Riku shook his head, his hands sliding up to thread through his hair as he looked back out the window again. He hadn’t really talked to Sora since then. There had been times, when they had passed each other on the beach, or at school. They would exchange small talk, but it never went beyond that. He’d tried a few times to apologize to the brunet, but then he would see that worry in Sora’s eyes and the words would die on his lips again. Sora would look at him with those dark blue eyes for a moment more then they would slide shut and he would smile, and then he would be gone. One day, Sora was gone for good. They had graduated and the next day, Sora moved to one of the other islands to go to school. Riku had stayed here.

It wouldn’t be until a couple of years later that he would realize what his angst was really about. Then, too late, he realized that he had loved Sora. More than anyone else in the world, he loved Sora. And Sora was gone.

Riku sighed, and he pressed his forehead against the cold glass of his window. He could tell that his mood wasn’t going to go away this time. Most rainy days, he could think on his past mistakes for a little while then let it go and move on. Sometimes though, the guilt and regret would plague him and he wouldn’t be able to get his mind off Sora.

He looked out at the drizzle again and decided to let his angst take him out into the rain, so he could really be miserable. Might as well. It didn’t take long for the rain to soak him through, but it was an unseasonably warm, so he just walked. There was no thunder so he made his way down to the beach. The tide was low, but the waves washed over the sand in the same quite rush they always did. Riku slipped his sandals off and took them in his hand as he walked in the ebb and flow.

He didn’t really watch where he was going, only letting the rain fall on him and the ocean run over his feet, so he was nearly on the brunet when he realized that Sora stood before him. Sora’s head was tilted back with his eyes closed so that the rain fell on his face. He held a yellow umbrella, closed, in one of his hands. So shocked was Rikku at seeing the object of his angsty thoughts that the silver haired man just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“What’s the point of having an umbrella if you’re not going to use it?”

Sora yelped and took a step back as he flailed and nearly fell over. He stared at Riku with wide blue eyes as he dropped the umbrella and put a hand over his chest. “God! Make some noise, would you!?”

His eyes went wider when he saw who it was he was talking to. “Oh my--Riku!” He flashed a brilliant smile. He threw his arms open and leaped forward, wrapping them around Riku.

Still unable to formulate a coherent thought beyond seeing Sora, Riku said, “Uh…”

Sora pulled back, resting his hands on Riku’s arms. He hadn’t changed that much in the years since Riku had last seen him. If nothing else, he’d just matured. It looked so good on him. He was tall now, though still shorter than Riku. His hair was still that same spiky mess that always looked like he spent hours on, but mostly he just woke up and ran his hands through it. He had gained a little muscle but he was still slender where his shape could be seen through his clothes. His eyes though, they hadn’t changed at all. Still that same guileless blue that was almost a shade darker than the ocean. The kind of blue that just drew all attention to them and made you feel like you could fall forever into them.

Sora quirked his lips in a way that was so unlike him and yet fit him so perfectly. “Articulate as ever. Never shut up, do you?”

Riku shook his head and took a step back, forcing Sora’s hands to fall away from his arms. “It’s been a while,” he said instead of answering.

Sora’s smile faded a little, but then those eyes closed. “It has.” He voice never wavered, and his lips didn’t tremble. It was almost as if this was a different Sora altogether.

Riku was at a loss. Here he had been, thinking about all the mistakes he had made with Sora and Sora didn’t seem to have a problem at all. It was a little irritating. He couldn’t even think of anything to say. What he should have been saying was ‘I’m sorry,’ or ‘I missed you,’ or something. Anything but just stand there like an idiot getting mad because Sora didn’t seem to be at all upset at seeing Riku. Worse, he didn’t seem like he cared beyond meeting an old friend he hadn’t seen in a while.

“So how have things been?”

Riku blinked and wracked his brain for something to say. Anything meaningful. Anything at all that would express how he felt at the moment. “Uh. Fine. You know. Just…fine.” God he was so lame.

Sora compressed his lips, though somehow managed to keep that smile of his. “Oh. That’s good.” He nodded and took a step back. “Well. It was good seeing you again.” He bent to pick up his umbrella and smiled again, his eyes closing one more. “We should get together sometime while I’m in town. Catch up and everything, you know?”

Without waiting for a response, Sora turned and started down the beach, presumably to his parent’s house. Still without opening his umbrella, and for some reason that just pissed Riku off. “Sora!”

Sora turned, and for a brief moment, Riku could see it. That old worry, and that sadness before he covered it and smiled that brilliant smile. “Yeah?”

The angry words died on his lips at seeing that moment in Sora’s expressive eyes and instead, without thinking he said, “I’m sorry.”

Sora furrowed his brow and opened his eyes, clearly confused. “For what?”

Riku looked down, shoving his free hand into a pocket. “For what I said. Back then.”

The silver haired man looked up as Sora turned fully around. The brunet tilted his head. “Back when?”

Riku sighed. “That last time on the beach.” He looked up at the dark clouds above them. “When it rained.”

Sora looked up, too. Riku watched him as he closed his eyes and smiled a little. “Oh.” The brunet looked at him again. “Riku, you don’t have to apologize for that. It’s alright. It’s in the past.”

Riku took a step forward, then another, and he followed his feet until he was standing within arm’s reach of Sora again. “It’s not alright,” he said softly. He looked down at Sora’s hand and started to reach for it before he shoved his hand back in his pocket. “I said something I didn’t really mean, and then I never apologized for it. That was wrong. So I’m trying to fix it now.”

He couldn’t look into Sora’s eyes. He was afraid of what he would see there. Would it be sadness? Guilt? Sora couldn’t possibly look at Riku the way that he wanted him to. Not after what he had done.

“Why is it so important?”

That was the question wasn’t it? Why was it so important that Riku apologize? Why was it so important that Riku tell him the truth? Riku took a steadying breath, trying to remember the words he had practiced so many times in his head. “Because I...” Riku stopped. Why was it so damned hard?

“Because you?”

He took another breath and started again. “Because I…lo…” His voice faltered and he gritted his teeth. Why couldn’t he just _say_ it? He clenched his hand. “Because I…was worried.” Fuck.

Riku heard Sora chuckle and he hung his head, his silver hair dripping over his forehead as a mute reminder of how miserable he was at this. “Sora, I--!”

Sora’s placed a hand on the side of Riku’s face, the warmth of it stealing into his cool cheek. The other hand followed and before he could stop them, they tilted his face so that he could see Sora’s smile, and that was it. It was that brief span of seconds when every thought left his mind. How could have not realized that the smile he had just seen wasn’t the real thing. It had never reached those eloquent eyes.

Sora laughed again. “You never could say what you were really feeling. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that until now.”

It was on the tip of Riku to say that Sora wasn’t the one that had to apologize, but then Sora’s face was very close to his, and his lips were only a breath away from Riku’s. Sora’s eyes caught Riku’s and for just a moment he felt like he really was drowning in them. Sora pulled away just a little and his eyes looked briefly at Riku’s lips before he looked back into his eyes. “I love you, too.”

Then Sora’s lips were on Riku’s and he let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Riku dropped his shoes and pulled his hand out of his pocket so he could wrap his arms around Sora. The kiss the brunet brushed against his lips was soft and yielding even while he was passionate, but it wasn’t enough.

Sora’s gave a soft whimper as Riku gently tugged on his lower lip with his teeth. God, that sound was so Sora. Riku couldn’t stop from delving his tongue slowly, sliding it in a languid stroke against Sora’s in an attempt to provoke the sound again. He pulled the shorter man closer to him, holding him tightly and delightedly swallowed the soft moan that came from Sora’s mouth.

How long they stayed that way, Riku had no idea. The rain fell and the tide was starting to come in, but Riku didn’t care. All that mattered was Sora being right here, and everything in the past was a distant memory. And Sora loved him. All too soon though, Sora pulled away and broke the kiss. Riku stared at him blankly for a moment. He thought they had been sharing a moment, but Sora apparently had other ideas.

He smiled mischievously and took Riku’s hand, threading his fingers with the taller one’s. At Riku’s inquiring look, he said, “I know a place we can go that might be more…comfortable.”

A leisurely smirk stretched across Riku’s lips at that and he let Sora tug him into walking, still holding hands as they made their way down the beach. This was what should have happened all those years go. He had ruined it back then, but this time, he promised himself, he wouldn’t mess it up. He’d protect this love and he would never let it go again.

*******

As the pair left the beach, the rain stopped and the clouds evaporated as if they had never been, and there under the twinkling stars lay a yellow umbrella, caressed by the ocean’s waves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – Prt teh 2nd: This was inspired by English translations of KinKi Kids’ song Eien Ni. The translation I used can be found [here](http://honyakukonnyaku.livejournal.com/34248.html)


End file.
